Do que os homens gostam
by QueenBzzz
Summary: Haruno sakura era uma moça comum, até que depois de um acidente com o secador ela começa a ouvir os pensamentos de todos os homens!Isso con certeza vai resultar em muita confusão!
1. prólogo

**Oiiiii! E ai pessoas? Estamos aqui para apresentar minha nova fic! Vai ser num estilo diferente, pra variar um pouco.**

**Essa fic foi baseada no filme "Do que as mulheres gostam"**

**Prólogo**

Bem, meu nome é Haruno Sakura tenho 25 anos e tenho uma coluna chamada "Papo de moça" no New York journal, moro num apartamento, temporariamente com a aminha amiga Hinata que está fazendo uma reforma no apartamento dela.

-x-

Cheguei do trabalho exausta, tomei meu precioso banho quente na minha maravilhosa banheira branca, e fui pro meu quarto. Liguei o rádio passava Beautiful girl do Sean Kingston, vesti uma calça skinny (é assim que se escreve?) jeans azul escura, vesti uma blusinha branca e peguei meu secador, e o liguei. Foi a última coisa que vi antes da minha vista escurecer.

-x-

Abri meus olhos lentamente e vi Hinata e Naruto o namorado dela.

-O que aconteceu? Perguntei ainda meio zonza.

-Nós entramos em casa ai eu escutei um barulho vindo do seu quarto, fomos ver o que era e você tinha desmaiado, ai te colocamos na sua cama.

-Você está bem Sakura-chan? Perguntou Naruto.

-Estou, obrigada.

-Sem problemas afinal amigos são pra essas coisas! Respondeu ele sorrindo. "Mas deu um senhor trabalho!"

-Que consideração! Disse eu sarcástica.

-O que eu disse?

-Você sabe muito bem! Respondi nervosa, ele ainda fica se fazendo de santo.

-Você está ouvindo coisas! Disse ele rindo.

-Ele tem razão Sakura, ainda deve ser efeito do mal estar. Disse Hinata.

-Então eu já vou! Disse Naruto.

-Tchau e obrigada mais uma vez! Respondi sorrindo. Então Hinata foi levá-lo até a porta.

-Aff vou ligar pra a Ino, tenho que pedir desculpas por ter dado bolo nela!

-Vocês iam aonde? Perguntou Hinata voltando ao meu quarto.

-No Shopping. Respondi já discando os números no telefone.

Depois de ligar para a minha amiga Ino eu voltei ao meu quarto.

-Estranho eu ficar ouvindo coisas! Disse para mim mesma.

**Continua...**

**Bem, como devem ter percebido ela vai ouvir os pensamentos dos garotos.**

**Agradecimantoa a Anaa Malfoy Z, que me deu a idéia do título!**

**PC: Oi pessoas!**

**Eu: Já estava até esperando você aparecer. u.u**

**PC: eu sei que faço falta!**

**Eu: ¬¬**

**PC: Queremos reviews!**

**Eu: Ja Ne Minna!**

**PC: Ja Ne Minna!**

**OS: Mandem reviews e façam um gnomo feliz!**


	2. Bando de Malucos!

**Lá vai o primeiro cap!  
Lembrando que a fic foi ****inspirada**** no filme "Do que as mulheres gostam"**

Disclamer: Naruto não me pertence, se pertencesse eu faria os meninos dançarem funk! (imaginem o Neji dançando créu XDDD)

**Bando de malucos!**

Acordei com o som do despertador, já me sentia melhor então decidi não faltar meu trabalho.

Vesti-me com um terninho cinza, uma saia da mesma cor que vai até os joelhos, uma sandália de salto fino preta coloquei uma faixa preta, que segundo a Ino fica linda em mim, peguei minha bolsa e desci até a garagem pra pegar meu lindo Corsa branco1996.

Liguei o rádio, agora passava "all the small things" do blink 182, então cheguei ao meu trabalho que fica bem perto da minha casa.

-Bom dia! Disse ao porteiro do prédio do jornal.

-Bom dia! Respondeu ele sério. "Algum dia eu ainda dou uns pegas nessa gostosa!"

-O que disse Sr? Perguntei nervosa, como ele pode me faltar com respeito dessa forma?

-Eu não disse nada Srta Haruno. Respondeu ele sério. Melhor eu sair daqui porque ou eu to maluca ou o segurança é tarado! O.o

No caminho até a minha sala encontrei o Rock Lee, que trabalha na coluna social.

-Bom dia minha bela flor da juventude! Aff odeio quando ele me chama assim ¬¬

-Lee quantas vezes eu vou ter que te falar pra não me chamar assim? Disse antes de um santo chamá-lo e me livrar daquela criatura.

Entrei numa sala que tinha muitas mesas, todas com computadores e tal.

Sentei a minha linda mesa de madeira creme.

-SAKURA! Gritou Ino ao entrar na sala, com uma roupa parecida com a minha só que vermelha.

-O que foi criatura? O.O Perguntei.

-Nada, só estou feliz por você estar bem, ontem você me ligou eu fiquei preocupada! Disse ela sentando-se a própria mesa.

-Eu estou muito bem! Obrigada por se preocupar! n.n Respondi sorrindo.

-Já que não fomos ao Shopping ontem, bem que nós poderíamos ir hoje né? Perguntou a porca.

-Realmente, mas eu to a fim de ir a outro lugar. Respondi fitando alguns papéis que estavam na minha mesa.

-Ah depois agente vê isso! Respondeu nervosa.

-Por que você ta nervosa menina?

-Olha o tanto de coisas que eu tenho que fazer hoje! Respondeu com ainda mais pesar na voz.

Nesse momento eis que surgem mais quatro pessoas: Neji, Tenten, Karin (lá vem a Karin infernizar a vida da Sakura u.u) e por último Uchiha Sasuke, o cara mais lindo que existe no mundo! Ta que eu nem falo muito com ele, mas quem se importa com isso?

Tenten ficou em uma mesa próxima a minha e a da porca.

-Oi Meninas! Sakura por que você deu bolo na gente ontem? Perguntou ela emburrada.

-Ino eu falei pra você ligar pra ela! Disse nervosa a Ino.

-Ah desculpa, é que eu fiquei ocupada e esqueci-me desse detalhe. Disse a porca com um sorriso amarelo.

-Tá, mas o que aconteceu? Perguntou Tenten parecendo super curiosa.

-É que eu levei um choque, e desmaiei. Respondi calma.

-SAKURA! Gritou ela feito a porca. O que eu fiz pra merecer amigas tão escandalosas? ¬¬'

-Senhoritas, por favor, silêncio nós estamos em um ambiente de trabalho! Disse um homem que observava a cena.

-Viram, aqui não é lugar para ficar gritando! Disse irônica, as duas somente bufaram.

O resto do dia passou demorado, e sem novidades.

Levantei da minha cadeira, e fui andando para fazer o meu caminho até meu carro, sai andando sem prestar atenção quando... (momento de suspense 8D)

-Desculpe! Disse ao perceber que havia esbarrado com alguém.

-Não há problema. Respondeu a pessoa. Nisso voltei-me para o dito-cujo para ver quem era.

-Desculpe-me Sr Uchiha. Disse ao ver que tinha esbarrado com Sasuke, eu detesto essas formalidades! u.u

-Você é amiga do meu irmão não é mesmo? Disse ele frio.

-Itachi? Sou sim. Respondi séria. (nessa fic o Itachi já é amigo dela ok?) "Então você é a tal Sakura que ele fala."

-Me desculpe não ouvi o que disse. Disse em tom casual.

-Senhorita eu não disse nada! Droga, porque eu estou ouvindo coisas?

-Então eu vou pro meu carro. Disse e segui para a vaga onde meu carro estava estacionado. Entrei nele feliz da vida e liguei a chave, uma, duas, três vezes...

-POR KAMI! Gritei ao ver que o meu doce carrinho não estava funcionando.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? Perguntou Sasuke em tom calmo.

-Meu carro resolveu dar problema logo hoje! Disse chorosa.

-Quer carona? Ele perguntou.

-Claro, muito obrigada! Claro que eu aceitei! Ia perder a chance de pegar carona com Uchiha Sasuke? Jamais! Tive que deixar meu carro no estacionamento, lá é bem seguro mesmo.

-Muito obrigada mesmo Sr!

-Vamos deixar as formalidades de lado ok? Perguntou ele.

-Pode ser, eu não gosto disso mesmo. Respondi, e ele riu já disse que ele fica mais lindo ainda sorrindo?

-Eu fico aqui. Disse fitando meu prédio.

-Tchau. Disse ele "Foi muito bom te conhecer", sorri e sai do carro.

Sai correndo feliz e entrei no meu apartamento.

Ele realmente é uma pessoa muito legal! Ainda achou legal o fato de ter me conhecido!

Troquei minha roupa e fui mexer no meu PC então entrei no MSN.

_Conversa de MSN on:_

**s2 Ino s2 diz:**

Oi testuda!

**Cherry lips diz:**

Oi porca! XD

**s2 Ino s2 diz:**

Onde você tava eu liguei na sua casa não tinha ninguém?

**Cherry lips diz:**

Eu tava terminando de organizar uns papéis ai eu fui pro meu carro, esbarrei em uma pessoa...

Adivinha quem era?

**s2 Ino s2 diz:**

Sei lá

**Cherry lips diz:**

Tenta só uma vez!

**s2 Ino s2 diz:**

O Lee

**Cherry lips diz:**

Não foi com Sasuke Uchiha!

**s2 Ino s2 diz:**

Continue a história

**Cherry lips diz:**

Ai eu fui pro meu carro, e ele não queria funcionar... ¬¬

**s2 Ino s2 diz:**

Eu sabia que algum dia aquela lata-velha ia te abandonar ¬¬'

**Cherry lips diz:**

Quem te deixou falar assim do meu carro?

**s2 Ino s2 diz:**

Ta continue a história menina!

**Cherry lips diz:**

Ele me deu uma carona

The end u.u

**s2 Ino s2 diz:**

Ah e eu aqui mó pensando que tinha acontecido algo de importante.

**Cherry lips diz:**

Ino eu preciso te contar uma coisa

**s2 Ino s2 diz:**

**fala**

Desde que eu tomei aquele choque ontem, eu ando ouvindo coisas. ,as eu só ouço coisas quando eu estou perto de homens! Eu não sei o que está acontecendo.

**s2 Ino s2 diz:**

**O.O mas o que você ouviu?**

**Cherry lips diz:**

Isso não é coisa pra se falar por MSN eu vou te ligar

**s2 Ino s2 diz:**

Melhor ainda eu vou na sua casa, fica me esperando ta?

_Conversa de MSN off_

Fiquei esperando a porca, logo a campainha tocou.

-Entra! Disse sinalizando para ela entrar.

Sentamos no sofá.

-Conte o que você anda ouvindo.

-Ontem eu ouvi o Naruto dizendo que deu trabalho me colocar na cama, ai hoje eu ouvi o porteiro lá do jornal me chamando de gostosa... Nesse momento ela começou a rir.

-Desculpa é que isso foi estranho. Disse ela enfatizando o "estranho". -isso está muito estranho mesmo.

-Eu sei, eu ouço coisas que eu acho que eles não falariam a ninguém entende.

-Como se você ouvisse os pensamentos deles? Disse ela, então me assustei, será que era isso que estava acontecendo?

-O que houve der repente você ficou branca! Disse ela assustada.

-Nada não. Resspondi.

-Então vamos mudar de assunto. Disse ela percebendo meu mal-estar.

Passamos um bom tempo conversando e depois a porca foi pra casa.

-Ouvindo pensamentos... Que idéia maluca essa da Ino! Disse pra mim mesma depois resolvi tentar dormir.

Mas aquilo ficou martelando na minha cabeça...

**Continua...**

**Oi pessoas! Desculpem o capítulo, ficou meio estranho, mas a fic vai melhorar no próximo, tenham paciência! n.n**

Eu fiquei super feliz com as reviews 12 em um capítulo só! Muito bom!

Eu só queria fazer um pedido: Não me abandonem!! Se não eu vou ficar cheia de degosto! u.u

**Respondendo as reviews:**

**Anaa-Malfoy Z.:** Realmente a sua criatividade é enorme! 8D

PC: O gnomo é essa maluca aqui!

Quem te deixou me chamar de maluca! Bem, vou explicar essa história de gnomo, é o seguinte a minha irmã fica me chamando de gnomo, daí surgiu meu Nick! 8D

Espero que tenha gostado da continuação!

Bjoooo n.n

**Tsunay Nami: **É eu tirei a história desse filme mesmo! XD

Ta ai a continuação espero que goste 8D

Kissus n.n

**Haruno-Sakura19: **Ai está a continuação, esse capítulo ficou muito estranho, mas os próximos serão melhores!

Bjo n.n

**Daianelm: **Eu tbm hehehehe, olha que eu vou cobrar ein!

Bjosss n.n

**Haruno no sakura:** Que bom que gostou!!

Realmente, ia ser muito rox! Ahehaheuaheuaheuaheuaheua. Claro que pode me chamar assim! Aliás pode me chamar de qualquer jeito só não vale xingar!

Ta ai o cap espero que goste! 8D

Bjoks n.n

**Aline Agatha: **Ta ai o segundo cap e que bom que está gostando!

Bye n.n

**miilla chan: **Que bom que gostou da idéia, essa é a minha fic preferida de todas as que eu escrevo! XD

Espero que goste da continuação!

Ja Ne n.n

**Sabaku no AnaH: **Eu sou má (risada maléfica) Brincadeira! Pelo menos eu postei rápido! 8D

Continue acompanhando!

Bjo n.n

**Uchiha Kaori: **Acho que eu também vou fazer isso! u.u Sortuda ela né?

Ai está a continuação!!

Bjoks n.n

**Lovenly:** Ai está espero que tenha gostado desse Cap também!

Bjosssss! n.n

**Koorime Hyuuga: **Que bom que acha!! Eu fiquei Hyper feliz quando li sua review!!

Kissus n.n

**Tati-chan X3: **Eu já li algumas nesse estilo, é um dos meus favoritos XD

Espero que goste da fic!

Ja ne n.n


	3. Beach!

**Oiii gente! Eu estava sem fazer nada ai decidi tentar escrever esse capítulo! Vamos ver o que é que vai dar!**

**Disclamer: Naruto não me pertence... i.i #cai da cadeira chorando#**

**Beach!**

Sexta-feira à noite:

Saí do meu trabalho correndo, ou melhor: _voando! _Não pensem que além de ouvir pensamentos, eu também vôo! ¬¬

_**Flashback on:**_

Conversávamos eu, Hinata e meu outro amigo Kiba antes da sair do trabalho.

-Agente podia ir ao cinema um dia desses né? Sugeri animada.

-Realmente, é uma boa idéia... Disse Kiba "Nossa a Hinata tem um corpo que meu senhor!"

-Ô KIBA! Disse nervosa. -O que eu fiz? Perguntou ele se fazendo de Santo.

-Fique sabendo que a Hinata tem namorado, ok? E ele é um cara super legal, não merece que você fique dando em cima da minha amiga, no maior descaramento! Disse Sakura. E ele ficou me olhando com uma expressão estranha, enquanto Hinata observava com uma expressão estranha até que Kiba me puxou para um canto.

-Sakura eu sei que o que vou te dizer é uma coisa muito idiota! Mas ás vezes parece que você ouve pensamentos! Comentou rindo. Eu arregalei meus olhos e senti minhas pernas tremerem, ele aparentemente notou isso.

-Sakura você está bem?

-Eu lembrei que tenho uma coisa muito importante para fazer em casa! Depois você fala com a Hinata! Disse e saí correndo para o meu carro.

_**Flashback off:**_

Sim, é isso mesmo que você está pensando: eu descobri da pior maneira possível que consigo ouvir os pensamentos dos homens! "_Depois eu tenho que me lembrar de dar uns tabefes no Kiba!"_

Lógico que já liguei para Ino! Eu precisava compartilhar isso com alguém!

-x-

Ino e eu já estamos conversando, sempre a chamo, ela mora bem perto de mim, então fica mais fácil.

-Testuda, amanhã agente chama o pessoal pra ia à praia. Que tal?

-Sei lá eu tenho medo de ouvir coisas que não deveria...

-Ora esse seu dom tem um lado bom! â.â

-Pode ser... Dei um longo suspiro e ela continuou:

-Ouve os pensamentos do Shika pra mim?  
-Com certeza!

Depois de passarmos a madrugada quase toda batendo papo fomos dormir.

-x-

Acordei cedo e vesti meu biquíni branco, coloquei um short rosa clarinho por cima e uma regata branca, calcei minhas havaianas prateadas, prendi meus longos cabelos em um rabo de cavalo depois peguei minha bolsa de praia branca com flores róseas, acho essa bolsa muito versátil!

Olhei-me no espelho, parecia uma menina. Sempre pareci ter menos idade do que tenho de verdade.  
Saí de casa, tinha marcando de me encontrar com a porca na frente da casa dela, por um minuto eu me esqueci completamente do meu "_probleminha"_.

A encontrei vestida com uma saia balonê preta e seu biquíni lilás com flores brancas, ela estava com o cabelo solto e com uma bolsa roxa com algumas estrelas-do-mar.

Fomos caminhando até a praia conversando assuntos banais.

-x-

Pouco tempo depois encontramos uma penca de gente: Neji, Tenten, Hinata, Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, uma moça loira não identificada, um garoto ruivo também não identificado (que vamos combinar é um Deus grego!), Itachi e por incrível que pareça: Uchiha Sasuke!

-Oi Gente! Cumprimentou Ino animada.

-Olá! Essa é a minha namorada Temari. Disse Shikamaru se referindo a moça loira que estava com ele. -Antes que eu me esqueça, esse é o irmão dela o Gaara. Apontou o moço ruivo. Olhei para Ino. Preciso comentar que ela estava boquiaberta com o ruivinho?

Fui correndo pro mar até que trombei com alguém, fato que me fez ficar sobre a pessoa em uma posição _constrangedora._

-Me desculpe. Disse percebendo que a tal pessoa era Sasuke. Tinha certeza que estava corada, e ele também. Levantei.

-Parece que estamos destinados a nos esbarrar! Comentei rindo, então me sentei na areia.

-Verdade. Respondeu ele, então se juntou a mim. "ela fica muito melhor de short!" não pude deixar de corar quando ouvi isso. u.u

Olhei pra ele ao mesmo tempo em que olhou pra mim, nossos olhos se encararam. _Ônix encontra esmeralda._

Como ele é perfeito! Alguém ai acredita em amor a primeira vista? Acho que foi o que aconteceu comigo, e ao ver os olhos dele tive certeza. Mas eu sou uma adulta, não posso ir me apaixonando por qualquer um que cruzar meu caminho, como se fosse uma adolescente! NÃO POSSO!

Chegou Tenten estragando nosso momento.

-Oi Sakura nem fala mais né? Falou Tenten e eu continuava olhando para Sasuke, ele por sua vez, virou-se bruscamente quando minha amiga chegou. "O que eu estava fazendo? Desse jeito vão pensar que eu sou apaixonado por ela!" Senti meu coração partido ao meio quando ouvi isso. Sabia que esse dom ia me fazer sofrer!

-Oi Tenten! Cumprimentei.

-Rolando um climinha hein?

-Lógico que não! Respondi nervosa.

-Sakura você está bem?

-Não é nada, só preciso dar um mergulho. Corri até onde estavam as outras pessoas e deixei minhas roupas lá.

-Olá Sakura! Cumprimentou Hinata. Olhei pra ela e sorri de volta, depois corri e me joguei no mar com desnecessária violência.

Ah que raiva! E eu aqui achando que tinha alguma chance com ele! Ai que ódio!Que ódio de mim, por ser tão burra!

-x-

Final da tarde, todo mundo junto olhando o pôr do sol, os casais formados, e eu ali com raiva do mundo! Isso é para aprender a não se apaixonar tão fácil!

Voltei pra casa sozinha, andando pelas ruas sábado à noite. Olhava todas as pessoas felizes com seus namorados e namoradas com seus amigos.

Cheguei a casa tomei meu banho e fui assistir "O Diário da princesa" é bom assistir esses filmezinhos água com açúcar, nos momentos de tristeza!

Estava comendo minha pipoca quando a campainha tocou.

Abri a porta e vi uma pessoa que realmente não esperava ver...

**Continua...**

**Eu não gostei muito desse capítulo...u.ú**

**Na verdade ele só é um tapa buraco, só um aperitivo pro próximo cap.**

**Eu sei que estou fazendo uns capítulos bem ruins, mas podem ter certeza que o próximo vai ser melhor! ;) O próximo terá muitas emoções!**

**Respondendo as reviews...**

**Sabaku no AnaH: **Eu também queria...i.i Deixa isso pra ela né? Infelizmente...u.u

Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo, apesar de ter ficado meio sem-graça... ¬¬

Beijoo

**Anaa Malfoy Z.:** Que bom que gostou da história!!

PC: defensora dos fracos e oprimidos...¬¬

O único fraco e oprimido aqui é você!

PC:¬¬

Eu também daria um soco nele! u.ú

Beijoo

**Uchiha JL: **Sim, sim...

Que bom que gostou da fic!! Isso me deixa muito feliz!! 8D

Beijoo

**Tsunay Nami: **Eu também AMO aquele filme! Ele é D+!!

Que bom que está gostando da fic!!Fico muito feliz!!

Beijooo

**Lovenly:** Que bom que a Srta gostou da fic!! Fiquei muito feliz viu?

Continue acompanhando!!

Beijooo

**Tati-chan X3:** Já tomei um choque com o secador... Mas tudo o que eu consegui foi ficar com a mão doendo... ¬¬

Se você tiver sorte talvez dê certo!! 8D

Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo!

Beijooo

**Kaorime Hyuuga: **Com certeza terá! :3

Só, não nesse capítulo, eu não escrevi nada importante nele...u.u Mas o próximo vai ser ótimo!!

Espero que tenha gostado do cap!!

Beijoo

**Dany Uchiha:** Que bom que gostou!!

É verdade...muitas confusões!! 8D

Beijooo

**Karolzenha-chan:** Eu também adoro esse filme!

Nesse cap você pode perceber que ele gostou das pernas da Sakura... â.â

Beijooo

**Leleka-chan:** Que bom que gostou da fic!!

Fico muito feliz!!

Beijoo

**Miilla-chan: **Que bom que está gostando!!

Ai está a continuação, mas aguarde o próximo capítulo que será muito melhor!!

Beijooo

**Hyuuga Alebasi: **Que bom que gostou da fic!!

Claro vai sim!! AMO esse casal!

Beijoo

--x--x--x--x--x--x

**Fiquei muito feliz com todas as reviews!! É bom quando agente sabe que estão gostando das nossas fics não é?**

**Espero que vocês leitores não me abandonem, que eu não vou abandonar a fic!**

**PC: É verdade!! :3**

**Estou muito animada, então acho que o próximo capítulo vai sair rápido...**

_**Deixem reviews e façam um gnomo feliz!**_

**Beijooos **

**Story by: Guino Mio**

Beta by : Cherry

Nhááá, eu acho sim que esse capítulo tenha sido legal. Ter um Poder desses, não é para qualquer uma, com certeza XD/

Beeeijos ;


End file.
